


Picnic

by Maca96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, a lot of fluff, captainswan - Freeform, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 21:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/pseuds/Maca96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma y Killian van a un picnic. Transcurre en las 6 semanas de paz en la mitad de la temporada 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de nadie nombrado aqui, sólo de la creación de esta pequeña historia.
> 
> Tengo más historias como esta en este perfil https://www.wattpad.com/user/MacaCorbaln  
> Espero que la disfruten.

Ambientado en las 6 semanas libres de la temporada 4.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma observaba la calle principal de su pueblo, apoyada en la pared de la estación de sheriff con sus auriculares puestos, volviéndose a conectar con su música del mp4 y no escuchaba hace tiempo..  
Como no tenía demasiado papeleo que llenar, decidió ir a tomar aire y quedarse allí un rato.  
Era un día sumamente tranquilo en Storybrooke, raramente soleado, a pesar del frío, la temperatura había aumentado un poco, por lo que era agradable estar fuera. A medida que los lugareños pasaban, saludaba a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa, aunque los haya visto o no anteriormente. (Tantas maldiciones, idas y vueltas entre reinos, nunca termina de conocer a todos realmente.)

En un momento, se le ocurrió una idea, y con una sonrisa en el rostro volvió dentro de la estación para buscar su teléfono.  
Llamó a Mary Margaret para pedirle un favor, que luego una vez terminado David podría traerle y tomar su turno un poco antes.  
Con gusto, ambos padres aceptaron y se pusieron en marcha.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

{En los muelles}

 

Killian se encuentra escuchando a uno de los habitantes del pueblo que le está consultando por los daños producidos a causa la helada en su barco y si él, con la experiencia en años y años de navegación sabría cómo arreglarlos.  
Él cortés-mente le estaba a punto de responder cuando su celular empezó a sonar; desviando la mirada del otro hombre mira la pantalla y ve la foto de dos personas que sé muestran en ella.

“Dame un segundo compañero, tengo que atender esto.” Dijo alejándose un poco, para algo de privacidad.

“Pero si es la muchacha más hermosa que conozco!” Respondió con alegría a su llamado, “¿Cómo estás amor?” preguntó más tranquilo.  
Emma se ríe por lo cursi que suena su novio, pero a la vez ambos saben que le encanta que la trate como la princesa que es, aunque no lo quiera reconocer.

“Hey! Muy bien en realidad. ¿Y tu?”;

“Perfecto. No me molesta que me llames amor, pero a qué se debe esto?” "¿Pasó algo?" agregó.

“Lo lamento. ¿Estabas ocupado?” “Siento molestarte pero te quería hacer un invitación para esta tarde...” le dijo ella.  
“Si es que no puedes, no importa, lo dejaremos para otro momento.” Acotó Emma más rápido de lo normal con miedo a molestarlo, ella amaba que cada uno tenga su tiempo propio pero esa mañana no se habían visto para desayunar ni nada, no lo veía desde el día anterior a la tarde en realidad... Y lo extrañaba.

“¿Ya puedo hablar?” Preguntó Killian con gracia ya que sé dio cuenta que su Swan tenía miedo que le diga que no.  
“Sí, lo lament-”  
“Emma deja de disculparte y escúchame” Ella no se precipitó a pensar mal, o enojarse porque escuchaba la risa en voz.

“Con gusto aceptaré tu invitación.” “¿Qué haremos? ¿Debo llevar algo?”  
“No no, solo tú.” Se detiene porque escucha la risa de él, y es algo que le fascina. “Ven a buscarme a las 2pm a la estación y luego nos iremos.”  
“Okey amor, ansío verte ya entonces.”  
“Yo igual. Nos vemos luego” y con eso terminó su llamada. 

Killian miro su celular cuando Emma corta, y se refleja en la pantalla una foto de él y Swan en los muelles hace una semana. Ella lo había llamado selfie o algo así, no podía recordar bien, pero entendió el propósito de la acción y le encantó. Siendo así, sacaron 4 ‘selfies’ que adoraba ver cada una de ellas cuando podía y deseaba tener más y más de estas cosas modernas con Emma.

{En la estación}

Ella hizo lo mismo que él, miró la foto que había puesto de contacto de ellos dos juntos en los muelles. Era diferente a la de Killian pero fueron sacadas el mismo día. 

Miró el reloj de su celular; eran las 11am. Iban a ser unas largas dos horas…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Cuando Killian llegó a la estación pudo ver a David hablando por teléfono pero no vio a su hija por ninguna parte; dirigió su mirada al escritorio de su novia; en el que había una gran canasta llena con cosas, pero tapado para que no sé vea con un cartel que decía ‘Para Emma’..  
Le dio curiosidad saber quién le estaba enviado regalos a su Emma, y aunque no lo quería admitir, un poco de celos al pensar que podría llegar a tener otro pretendiente detrás de ella, por lo que quiso ver que había en el cesto y saber quien sé lo había enviado.

Esos pensamientos se le fueron al segundo de que su chica salió de baño y lo vio.  
Ella, radiante y maravillosa como siempre.. 

La mirada de Emma fue directo a la mano de Killian que estaba levantando la tela que cubría la cesta, cuando él se dio cuenta que lo miraba rápidamente sacó la mano y comenzó a rascarse detrás de la oreja como cuando está nervioso o avergonzado.  
Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada le dijo con emoción. Típico de su pirata...

 

“Buenas tardes amor! Que lindo verte!” A lo que Emma no le creyó nada pero siguió la corriente, y ya que estaban allí, podrían molestar a su padre. Ella vio que David había dejado el teléfono y estaba escuchando a ellos pero no mirando…

“No, tu eres el lindo” dijo Emma, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia su padre, Killian entendió el juego y le co-respondió diciendo diciendo;  
“No amor, si yo soy lindo tu eres completamente hermosa” mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de ella, continuó “A demás, te extrañé muchísimo hoy.”

Emma acerca su cuerpo al de él aún más, no dejando espacio en medio, “Ves que así eres?! Siempre tan dulce conmigo y esas acciones...” con voz ronca un poco más sexy,“debería ser recompensado.” acotó mientras que acariciaba sus biceps suavemente, y nuevamente desde los hombros hasta sus codos.

“SUFICIENTE!” “Hay personas que no necesitamos ni ver, ni oír esas cosas..”  
Dijo David extasiado desde su escritorio mirando a Hook y a Emma con seriedad. 

Ambos se separaron con sonrisas tontas en sus rostros. “Lo siento papá; gracias por traerme la cesta.”

“Nos vemos luego compañero!” Killian gritó prácticamente a David mientras su novia lo arrastra mediante su garfio hacia afuera del lugar.

Una vez en la calle ya que él tenía su mano libre, y libre de la mirada asesina de su futuro suegro, sostuvo la cara de Emma hacia arriba y le dio un profundo beso en los labios.  
A lo que ella se entregó en sus brazos sin problemas.

Una vez separados, cuando pudo volver a respirar con normalidad vio a Killian que sonreía de oreja a oreja y preguntó “¿Y eso por qué fue?”

“Te extrañé.” mirandola fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

Esa simple respuesta en donde no había ni ironía, ni sarcasmo, ni el mínimo rastro de mentira, Emma lo beso. “Yo también te extrañe hoy.” dijo en voz baja sus labios pegados a los de él. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
{En el bosque}

Habían caminado un tiempo de la mano, Emma llevaba la cesta llena de cosas. Parecía pesada, y Killian como buen caballero, se ofreció a llevarla pero ella no quiso.  
Su chica testaruda, pensaba Killian, ninguno de los dos es perfecto pero las imperfecciones de ella para él son maravillas por descubrir y amar. 

Entraron por unos senderos que conectan con caminos, y en un corto periodo, salieron a las orillas un de lago donde los árboles eran tan grandes que tapaban pero a la vez permitían que la luz solar entrase y los mantuviera fuera del frío helado.

Cuando se detuvieron encontrando un lugar, bajó la canasta al suelo y lo que la cubría resultó ser una especie de manta con cuadrados azules y blancos. En la punta había un bordado sumamente prolijo que decía "MM", al inmediato él relacionó con que todo esto lo había preparado Mary-Margaret, por lo que estaba muy agradecido realmente. A veces se sentía bien que lo aceptaran en la familia de Emma un poco más cada vez, algún día llegaría a ser oficial pero para eso faltaba bastante tiempo. Y no la apuraría ya que es paciente y predispuesto a esperarla lo necesario.

Volviendo a la realidad, Emma ya estaba acomodando todo y sin hablar le hizo una seña con unas palmaditas en la manta a su lado para que se sentara con ella a su lado.

“Mary Margaret, según esta carta” (refiriendose al sobre que había visto antes)  
“dice que tenemos todo lo ideal para disfrutar la tarde, comida, aperitivos, bebidas, y termos con chocolate calientes por si vuelve a hacer frío” Lo último lo dijo sonriendo más. Killian se sigue sorprendiendo de la adicción por el chocolate que tiene Swan, termina siendo inagotable.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El tiempo pasó y habían terminado su comida, comentado sus días, reían de sus payasadas uno de los otro, lo normal..

Eso era el problema que estaba pasando por su cabeza, 'Cotidiano-Rutinario' estaban teniendo una vida medianamente normal, y se sentía raro.

“No te sientes diferente?” Preguntó Emma mientras estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Killian. 

Él, con el ceño fruncido por no entender, le pregunta “A qué te refieres con diferente amor?”

“Diferente, no lo sé, está todo demasiado tranquilo y presiento que en algún momento se va a derribar como una torre toda la poca paz.”

“Espero que no, porque me gusta esta clase de tranquilidad” Acotó Killian con una sonrisa mirado hacia ella mientras le acariciaba el pelo. No le gustaba, no, él amaba estos momentos privados, solos, y tranquilos con su Swan, eran automáticamente irreemplazables en su memoria.

“A mi también me gusta” agregó Emma mirando hacia él, pero sin levantarse, mientras jugaba con su collar de espada y calavera. “En realidad.. lo que me gusta es, estar así contigo, por eso no quiero que se termine.” dijo apretandose un poco más a él. 

“Tranquila amor" dijo mientras seguía pasando sus dedos por su espalda en modo calmante, "no se van a terminar nunca, y aunque aparezca otro villano o algo por el estilo, que irrumpa con nuestros momentos perfectos. Se que juntos lo derribaremos y tratemos de salir ilesos...”  
Antes que terminara su idea, sintió que Emma temblaba de la risa, “Sí, en especial tu amigo, trata de que no te controlen esta vez.” Dijo ella entre risas. Por lo que él bajó su mano del pelo hacia la cintura y presionó haciendo que Emma saltara de cosquillas.

“¿Que dijiste Swan?!” le preguntó mientras ella se retorcía sobre la manta riendo y unas lágrimas se le salen por reír tanto, no pudiendo responderle nada aun.

“Eh? Dime, dime, dime, dime” insistió Killian cuando ambos reían, sin dejar de molestarla.

Una vez que él se detuvo y ella respiró hondo, mientras se apoyaba en sus antebrazos para estar centrada y más cerca de él, con una sonrisa le repitió “Dije...", "que trates que nadie te controle esta vez.”

En un movimiento rápido que solo él podría hacer, sorprendiendola en absoluto, ella estaba de nuevo acostada en la manta pero Killian encima sin aplastarla. Sin dejar de mirarla la mano de él se posó en su cintura, mientras que el bajo la cabeza para plantar varios besos en su nariz, ojos, frente. Castos besos en la base de su garganta hasta llegar a su boca y besarla con todo lo que siente por ella.

Amaba de verdad poder hacer eso, tocarla y besar la con toda la libertad que él quisiera, ya de por sí ellos están juntos, pero hacía unos pocos días que habían tenido su primera noche íntima, en donde se soltaron completamente, y se dejaron llevar por la pasión y el amor que emana de ellos. 

Seguían siendo los mismos, solo que era evidente el aumento del contacto físico en la relación.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Al separarse de mala gana Killian dirigiendo su vista fuera de ella, le dice “Yo, querida, el temible Capitán Garfio, conocedor de los 7 mares que pondrá la piedad de Dios ante cualquiera que me quiera enfrentar” mientras que Emma trataba de aguantarse la risa él continúa tratando de concentrarse, “NADIE repito, NADIE podrá obligarme a nada! Lo aseguro!”

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Killian bajo la mirada a su Swan que estaba aun debajo suyo, con los brazos cruzados mirándolo seria “Terminaste?” le preguntó.  
Él asintió con curiosidad sin decir nada, pensando el por qué de su inesperada molestia.

“Killian, sal de encima mio por favor! des-acomodaste todo el picnic, y quiero moverme!”  
“Sí amor.” respondió sin pensarlo.

Él fue mucho más rápido en sentarse y acomodar toda la manta con sus respectivas cosas, de lo que había sido en su vida.  
Cuando la volvió a mirar ella estaba sonriendo de satisfacción pero con gracia y felicidad.

“Y luego eres el que dice que nadie te puede obligar a algo...” Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.  
Fue ahí cuando él entendió su punto. 

Acercándose a ella, agarró su mano la sostuvo en alto besando sus nudillos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ”Lo que ocurre, Amor. Es que tu eres mi bella princesa sirena, que me hechiza con sus encantos y por supuesto que haré lo que me pidas y sin cuestionar. Es un honor de hecho que me permitas estar contigo aquí y de esta manera.”

Emma se quedó sin palabras mirándolo fijamente, sus mejillas rosas de las palabras que acaba de escuchar; sentía que cada día se enamoraba más de este hombre, y aunque están jugando con lo que le dice de ser una sirena y demás, ella sabía que él no mentía; de verdad haría cualquier cosa por ella o lo que le pidiera haría lo posible por obtenerlo, Emma nunca tuvo a nadie que se preocupara así por ella, y ahora tiene a toda una familia.

Volviendo a tierra firme desde sus pensamientos, sacude su cabeza, y se da cuenta que aun esta mirándola. Ella afloja su posición de ofendida mientras se acerca más a él, le responde; “Si yo soy tu princesa, entonces eres mi pirata diabolicamente apuesto, que viene a sacarme de la locura de este mundo.”

Y con eso dicho, lo besó, perdiendose en el momento propio. Pensando en ellos, lo que les depara el destino, nuevas crisis, nuevos personajes, y demás. Mientras tanto sólo son ellos... Killian y Emma.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Para todo el mundo Emma Swan es una chica dura, auto suficiente, madre soltera, huérfana por 28 años, con paredes de grandes metros de altura que sólo una persona a podido derribar completamente, sin tratos ni trucos, y ese es el pirata allí frente de ella. 

Él la podrá llenar sus oídos de palabras bonitas, pensamientos, comentarios desde el corazón, noches interminables, entre otras cosas.. Ella dirá que es él es cursi o un hablador. 

Pero solo Killian Jones es capaz de ver a esa chica perdida que le encanta que hay alguien que se preocupa tanto en ella, que siempre esté, y se lo recuerde constantemente como él lo hace y promete que lo seguirá haciendo.

Algún día juntará el valor para decirle verdaderamente lo que siente, que lo ama con locura, y que ella no podría vivir si él se fuera de su vida; espera que no falte mucho para que llegue ese momento, pero a la vez, presiente que él ya lo sabe.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
